Scream
by Cambria Andelia
Summary: Ajaxk and Roxas get to meet the new member and introduce him to the life of a newbie... also a memory they both share comes back... songfic


Disclaimer: I do not own the Organization or Roxas, they belong to Square Enix. Scream belongs to Tokio Hotel.

**I do own Ajaxk, she is mine by all rights!!!**

Scream

AJAXK

Welcome to the Organization, a living hell. You never have a choice in what you do. You're a newbie and your stuck in a walking nightmare that will follow you wherever you go. You can never leave or they will find you. A living hell, a walking nightmare and you are their new victim.

"You get

And somebody tells you

Where to go to

When you get there

Everybody's telling you

What to do"

You are under their command. You wake up and you are put to work, Cleaning and fighting, cooking and cleaning some more. Their blood as they fight and the mess they make as you are their new toy. In more ways than one. You can't hide. You can't run. You do what they want when they sat it, no questions asked. If I ask for something you do it because I am superior to you and it's too late to back out now.

"Thank you

It's been another

Bloody Monday

And no one

Is asking what you wanted

Anyways"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

AJAXK

You have no say in anything. You can't do this. You can't do that. You're out of luck. All you can do is scream.

"Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein

Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein"

You want this?

No!

You want him to stop?

No!

You want to feel?

No!

You can't feel.

No! No! No! No! No!

All you can do is scream.

"Scream 'till you feel it

Scream 'till you believe it

Scream and when it hurts you

Scream it out loud"

Go out to the balcony. Take all of what they have done to you with you. Take all of the hurt and anger, then scream, cause that's all you can do. Go ahead. Scream it out loud.

"Scream 'till you feel it

Scream 'till you believe it

Scream and when it hurts you

Scream it out loud

Scream… Scream it out loud"

ROXAS

So you are the new kid on the block. I give you my best wishes. I hope you survive. You need every bit of luck you can find. You'll hurt, and you'll scream and you'll beg for it to stop but it won't help. Nothing you do will help.

"Watch out

Stay awake

They're lurking

Obsess you

They are always

Working"

They'll find you. Fear. They'll find you. They'll drag you to their room. There is no escaping them. Resist. But all efforts remain futile. They don't care, none of them do. They'll break you. Boy or girl, they'll make you writhe. They'll make you scream. Scream their name 'till you are left broken and crying. Yes, they'll find you.

"Promising

Everything you

Never asked for"

They'll promise you it'll hurt less. They promise you they'll make it better. You'll believe them cause they'll make you believe them. They'll convince you with their smiles and their caresses. They'll make you believe them. One day, you will believe them.

"One day

It will be too late

And you'll

Beg for more"

­

ROXAS

You can't stop them. You'll never be able to stop them. Even when you're not the victim anymore, you can't stop them or you'll be the victim again. You will never be able to let go of what happened. And it may happen again. You can't stop them.

"Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein

Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein"

You want the pain to stop?

No!

You want to make it all go away?

No!

You want to forget?

No!

You can't forget.

No! No! No! No! No!

All you can do is scream.

"Scream 'till you feel it

Scream 'till you believe it

Scream and when it hurts you

Scream it out loud"

Go out to the balcony. Take all of what they've done with you. Take all of that hurt and anger, the scream, cause that's all you can do. Go ahead. Scream it out loud.

"Scream 'till you feel it

Scream 'till you believe it

Scream and when it hurts you

Scream it out loud

Scream… Scream it out loud"

AJAXK & ROXAS

*flashback*

Standing on the balcony, you figure out you have to fight back but you are afraid to go back to the beginning.

"Back you zero

Your times about to come"

Slowly another member begins to walk the path, an opportunity arises.

"Let them know

You're not just anyone

Scream"

The balcony doors open and one of them steps out. They grab your arm tightly and begin to drag you toward the bed. Scream.

"Your times about to come"

You try to resist as it begins.

"Scream 'till you feel it

Scream 'till you believe it

Scream and when it hurts you

Scream it out loud"

It hurts. You cry out but its no use, they won't stop. You scream. They promise to relax and it will hurt less. You slowly begin to believe them. Finally it ends. They leave and you are left back crying.

"Scream 'till you feel it

Scream 'till you believe it

Scream and when it hurts you

Scream it out loud

Scream… Scream it out loud"

You struggle to get up and look for all that was torn off. You put everything back on. A whimper threatens to break free but you bite it back. If they hear one whimper they'll be back. You can't take anymore, and you continue to hear the moans echo down the halls of their latest victim.

"Shut up"

You walk to the balcony, limping cause you are in so much pain. The doors open and the winds attack you. Your heart is racing and you scream. Music to their ears.

"No 'cause you feel it

No 'cause you believe it

No and when it hurts you

Scream it out loud"

You look to the sky. Tears fall down your face and almost silently a whimper escapes. All sounds stop.

"No! No! No! No! No! No!"

You grip the banister as you hear the door opens again. He walks up behind you wrapping his arms around you. He asks if he heard you right, if you whimpered. You nod silently knowing lying will only cause more trouble. He tells you he will give you something to whimper about.

"Scream it out loud"

You take a breath. He caresses you and tells you try not to resist, it will only make it more painful. Slowly he leads you back to the bed and you know what's going to happen. He lies you down and towers over you. He leans down while fiddling with the zipper of your cloak. He kisses your neck, and your cloak gets tossed to the side…

"Scream…"


End file.
